


Problems, and how not to deal with them

by yunhaiiro



Series: DA Shared Universe [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Ethan Hawke really gets around, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhaiiro/pseuds/yunhaiiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders has a cruuuuuush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problems, and how not to deal with them

You might have a problem, Anders.

Because you may have a little crush on Ethan.

It's fine. Probably half of Kirkwall can say that.

Then it's not fine, because you've seen how he looks at Fenris.

Worse, because you've seen how Fenris looks at him.

 

* * *

 

 

Something goes wrong.

Or, at least, wrong for them. You can't help but think this is good for you.

You feel bad for it, but not enough not to taunt Fenris.

He puffs up like an angry... yeah, cat. Ethan is silent, leading the group and looking straight ahead. Only Mina turns her head to look at them. She shakes her head. Stop this.

Well, then. You can let this go.

Everything is fine again.

 

* * *

 

 

Of all the people in this blasted city, it had to be the Knight-Captain.

Ethan, uncharacteristically, has refused to tell anyone anything about... whatever the hell that had been.

The very public, very drunk make out at the Hanged Man's exit hadn't exactly been conspicuous, though. So what was the point?

But not even the combined efforts of Varric and Isabela had gotten a peep out of Ethan's mouth.

 

* * *

 

 

The next time the Champions talk to Cullen he completely averts Ethan's eyes. His ears are tinged pink and he stumbles over his words.

Seriously unbelievable.

 

* * *

 

 

You can live with this, you think.

Being jealous doesn't mean a thing. You can be jealous and keep away. It's no problem.

You've got other things to think about. Many other things. Justice agrees.

 

* * *

 

 

Ethan has apparently gone over the 'screw everyone in sight' break-up phase.

Not everyone, you think bitterly. Oh dear.

But he's sliding carelessly into the 'drink everything in the tavern' phase.

At least he looks like he's having fun. Not many people can make drowning their sorrows look like a friday's drinking party.

Despite everything, he leaves for home before you do. As soon as he's out of sight, you get up from the bench and stifle a yawn.

Nighttime seems to be the time people prefer for getting sick or horribly injured.

So back to the clinic with you. Back to work.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day comes.

And Ethan comes to the clinic, too.

You ask if they're going to Sundermount or something.

He just shakes his head and offers no explanation for his arrival. Just sits on one of the cots.

After a while...

"You look tired, you know."

You blink blearily. Not surprising.

"I am."

"Hard night?"

"Just long."

He crosses his arms and sighs.

"Know what that feels like."

He falls silent again, but you can feel his eyes on your back, and it's making you itchy.

"Do you need s-?"

"I can watch over, you know. While you take a nap."

You turn back to look at him. Surprised.

"Is that why you're here?"

Ethan shrugged.

"You already looked tired yesterday."

How could he know?

Wasn't he wallowing in his misery?

Or was that you?

You sigh dejectedly.

"... I'd appreciate it. Just... call me if anyone comes in."

"Go to sleep, Anders."

You go to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Voices wake you up.

You've never a heavy sleeper, but you weren't so skittish before. That Grey Warden experience did a number on you.

Sitting up on the cot, you see Ethan and an elderly woman talking, over the desk with the herbs and poultices.

You get up and amble over.

The woman sees you first and nods at you. Ethan is focused on the table. Is he making something...?

"Ethan?"

He shrugs you off with a flick of his hand.

"Go back to sleep, I got this."

You doubt that.

"What are you doing?"

"Ma'am needed something for her daughter's migraines. It's a family problem, I know what's good for that."

"What did you put in it...?"

He starts listing plants' names and quantities.

That's... actually right.

Ethan finishes up, hands the salve over to the woman, who thanks him efusively, then you both watch her leave.

There's a touch of smugness on his face when you turn back at him.

"I didn't know you had a knack for herbalism."

"I don't, not really. Just know how to do that and an infusion for an upset stomach. Was just luck that that's what she needed."

You nod absentmindedly.

"So I'm afraid I can't be your assistant, gotta have to keep on the Champion business."

He grins at you.

You are suddenly aware of how fucked you are.

 

* * *

 

 

On another day, Ethan comes into your clinic with a literal handful of kittens.

"Merrill told me about them!," he declares happily, while you're still not reacting. "The mother's disappeared, so I thought you could have them."

Disappeared? In Darktown, that probably means she'll end up on someone's stew.

The kittens mew non-stop.

"Please tell me you have a crate to put them on or something. They don't know how to hide their claws yet, it kinda hurts."

That makes you react. You nod and point to a crate in the far end of the room, and while Ethan goes there, the kitten concert at full volume, you snatch and old blanket and lay it down on the crate.

Good thing it's a deep one, because all the kittens have their eyes open already and don't seem to like staying put. One, a tabby, starts trying to climb up one side as soon as Ethan lays him down.

A kid comes in, screaming about an emergency.

You look at Ethan.

"I'll stay here, you can go."

You don't need to hear it twice.

 

* * *

 

 

You come back four hours later.

You hate labours.

At least they let you wash yourself up before making you leave.

You enter the clinic and the kittens can't be heard at all.

Tired footsteps take you to the crate. Ethan is still there.

He's fallen asleep. Back against the wall, legs oustrechted in front of him. His arms crossed, and a kitten against his chest, also sleeping. Two more on his lap. One slumped against his leg, hanging onto the fabric of his trousers with tiny claws.

A quick peek at the crate reveals the least adventurous one sleeping inside.

You are truly fucked.

 

* * *

 

 

Waking all of them up means that all the kittens start meowing instantaneously. Ethan carefully puts each of them back on the crate, then stretches and apologizes for falling asleep.

"It's fine," you hear yourself say.

You'll need to buy food for the cats. For now, they'll need water at least.

Ethan looks at you like he's waiting for something.

"Well?"

Takes you a bit to react.

"Does this cheer you up?"

Is he still going on about that?

He looks away and put his hands behind his head, acting nonchalant.

"Varric says you've been down lately, so. I wanted to help."

You wonder if Varric knows more than he's letting on.

"With kittens."

"Best mood-lifter I know about."

"You have a dog."

"I like cats too, you know."

This conversation is absurd.

He moves to leave.

"I'll be back tomorrow, see how they're doing."

When he passes next to you, you grab the front of his shirt.

He doesn't even have the decency to look surprised before you kiss him.

But he closes his eyes.

It lasts a beat

You let him go, even if you're having a hard time keeping your hands to yourself right now.

The idiot is just grinning.

It's maddening.

"... how long do you intend to torture me?"

"I don't know. How long will it take you to fall?"

You are utterly, thorougly fucked.


End file.
